Out of Nowhere
by mayghaen17
Summary: The first time had come out of nowhere. There had been nothing; no build up, not so much as a single word to indicate that it was even a possibility. The second time was a surprise simply because there was one. Every time after that blurred together. / Eighth Year.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one is going to be a 4 part story, all from Draco's POV. I was originally going to leave it as a one shot, but as usual, these two were not having that, so I gave them what they wanted. Enjoy!**

* * *

The first time had come out of nowhere.

There had been nothing; no build up, not so much as a single word to indicate that it was even a possibility.

They had both been one of the handful that returned to finish their last year of schooling. His had been court ordered, but she, of course, had been a volunteer. As part of his arrangement with the Wizengamot, she was assigned his tutor. He wondered if she had volunteered for that too.

The only person he knew had been Theo Nott. They hadn't been much more than acquaintances, but being familiar with one another helped them become friends. It made the year a little more tolerable.

Her friends had not returned. Not a single one.

The only time he saw her with anyone else it was due to an assignment or with a professor. Other than that, she buried her nose in a book at the meals she did show up for or else could be found in the library. Even when they had their sessions, she would only speak to him to make sure he had every assignment completed.

Needless to say, she didn't speak much.

He hadn't seen her that lonely since first year. Before the two biggest idiots decided she was finally useful enough to be their friend.

The most she had said to him was during their first session.

_"I know you got top marks, so I'm not sure why they thought you needed a tutor, but I know it was a condition of your pardon. We'll meet twice during the week and once on the weekends for an hour."_

_ "Listen, Granger-"_

_ She sighed and the fight left her eyes. "I don't want to argue, Malfoy. I'm so tired of fighting. The war is over. I forgive you for everything. I no longer harbor any bad feelings for you. Let's just finish this year so we can go on with our lives, shall we?"_

_ He sighed then. "You shouldn't forgive me, Granger, but I too am tired of fighting. Truce?"_

_ "Truce."_

They didn't even shake on it.

And that was how the term continued. They both went about their daily lives inside the castle without so much as a passing glance unless they needed to. And they were fine with it.

Then the term had ended and most of the students returned home for the holidays. He wasn't ready to go back to the Manor and elected to stay behind. Theo had gone home, leaving him friendless for the holidays. It had surprised him the morning after the train left to see Granger at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, book hovering in the air so she could eat.

That night, Malfoy lazed about in the Slytherin common room, enjoying his first real silence in a long time. The entire castle had been so quiet with most of the students gone. He thought perhaps fifty had stayed behind in total. It was a nice change of pace to just be able to truly think.

Christmas Eve he found himself in the library. Pince had gone for the night and there wasn't another soul in sight. He settled himself into an alcove near the back where he had the most privacy. It was a spot he always enjoyed as he had a great view of the Hogwarts grounds and he was secluded from the rest of the library's prying eyes.

Merlin knew there were plenty of those.

It was late; the embers in the fire place nearby were dying and he had told himself that he would go back to his dorm once the flames were completely extinguished.

He hadn't heard her approach. Just felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up a moment before the book he was reading was snatched out of his hands. She carefully placed it on the small table beside the loveseat where he was seated and then turned to stare at him, her bottom lip sucked between her teeth.

His brow rose as he regarded her; his body stilled as he tried to anticipate what she could possibly want from him.

Whatever he had been thinking, what she did next had not been it.

She moved swiftly, settling herself upon him with her legs on either side of his, hand on his shoulders. He felt his hands rise to her hips automatically, but continued to stare as her hands slowly slid up his neck until they were cupping his face. Her lips brushed over his once and then pulled back ever so slightly as if she were reconsidering.

She didn't.

Her lips claimed his with more of a purpose this time; fully committed. Her tongue swiped across his bottom lip as one of her hands stole into his hair, fingers threading through the strands. His fingers dug into her waist and she bucked her hips in response. His cock twitched as it began to grow and his lips parted with a groan. Her tongue wasted no time in delving into his mouth in search of his.

Coming out of his stupor, Malfoy put everything he had into the kiss. All of his frustrations, admiration, rivalry; all of it. She met him with equal fervor, refusing to back down. A low growl emitted from him as she sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and pressed down, her tongue there to sooth the bite.

There was no going back now.

He tore his lips from hers in need of air. She panted above him as he leaned forward so he could drag his lips down her neck. Her head immediately fell to the side and she gave a breathy moan as his tongue swirled over her skin, tasting her. She whimpered as his teeth quickly replaced his tongue, testing with just a nip. Her hips rolling against his in response.

Her whimper turned to a full-blown yelp as he bit down on her skin, marking her.

Fully aroused and throbbing now, he looped one arm around her back and whisked her off of him only to drop her on her back so he could loom over her. His mouth was on her again as their hands made quick work of their robes. It took some fumbling, but neither of them cared; their need for release greater than the embarrassment of awkward movements.

She waved her hand and the cushions extended giving them more room and he smirked down at her. The smirk was wiped from his face as he felt her thin fingers wrap around his swollen cock and stroke it deftly. He stared down at her, taking in the sight of her bare beneath him.

Her eyes were unreadable. He had no idea what was going on in that ever-thinking mind of hers. There was no indication whatsoever of what could have brought them to this very moment.

He snapped out of his thoughts as she rubbed him through her folds, the warmth of her own arousal coating his head. He wet his lips and felt a shudder of pleasure run through him. He reached down to take his cock from her and repeated her motion to make sure they were both ready.

She said nothing still, just lifted her hips in askance.

His eyes flashed her a warning. This was her final chance to back out.

She wet her lips and gave the slightest incline of her head.

He slid into her and they groaned together. Her walls stretched to accommodate him, clenching and drawing him in until he couldn't possibly go any further. He groaned at the tight fit and opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed. He peered down at her, waiting for her to freak out and run away, but her eyes were closed too and her head was arched up, revealing his bite on her neck.

He placed one hand on her hip to steady himself and then began pulling back. In and out, he rocked his hips slowly. With each thrust she made a noise that spurred him on. His free arm hooked under her leg, allowing him deeper access and a better hold before picking up the pace.

She arched her back and rolled her hips in time with his thrusts. Her breaths were becoming shallower and her moans more frequent. His hand on her hip moved lower until he reached her core. The pad of his thumb swiped across the swollen bundle of nerves and her walls shuddered around him.

She bit her lip a moment before her body seized up. Her words were incoherent as she came undone beneath him. Her body jerked, but he continued his ministrations until she opened her eyes.

When their gazes met, he knew he was done for.

He surged forward, arms caging her head on either side. His lips came crashing down on hers as he pumped away furiously. He broke the kiss to bury his face in the crook of her neck as his body tensed and then relaxed.

Her fingers idly stroked his back as her thighs continued to cradle his body to her. He could feel her tremble around him as he continued to lay there; bodies still joined. Even as his cock shrunk and slipped out of her, the evidence of their coupling running about, he continued to lay there.

It was only a few minutes later that she began to move, pushing him off of her gently. She continued her silence as she used her wand to clean them up. She took her time slipping back into her robes and didn't even look back over her shoulder before leaving him the way she had found him; alone.

* * *

When he had woken up on Christmas morning, he wondered if it hadn't all been a very strange dream. He couldn't remember leaving the library or coming back to his dorm, but the split in his lip when he saw his reflection made it a reality.

He had showered and dressed all in a daze. He hadn't even read the letter from his mother. He had opened it, but the words were blurred. He couldn't focus. He didn't even open the parcels she had sent. Instead, he found himself just sitting there like an Obliviated fool.

A knock on his door snapped him from his thoughts and he hurried to open it. He tried not to let the disappointment show at the sight of a fourth year on the other side.

"Did I wake you?" he asked to which Malfoy simply shook his head. "The rest of us are heading down for breakfast. We thought you might like to join us."

There were only five Slytherins who stayed behind; all of them fourth year or below. All of them knew him and what he'd done.

He eyed the younger wizard suspiciously.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "It's Christmas, Mate. No one should be alone on a holiday."

Malfoy simply blinked at him. "Thanks for the offer, but no," he said and slipped past him.

He was still going to breakfast, but not with that lot. He moved through the dungeons with ease and paused only once outside the Great Hall to make sure she was there. As always, she was sitting near the door at the Gryffindor table by herself, book hovering in the air. She looked the same; as if she hadn't come to him for no reason but a quick shag. As if she hadn't been mewling like a kitten as he pushed her over the edge.

As if it had never happened at all.

He sat to her left, straddling the bench to look at her. Food appeared on the plate before him, but he ignored it. "Can I help you?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the book.

Nothing. Not even the decency of a blush to her cheeks or an extra hitch to her breath.

Without the normal amount of people, it would be easy to hear their conversation out in the open. "I should be asking you that," he said, keeping his voice low. "Since you're the one that's gone mental."

The page turned. She kept reading.

He snatched the book out of the air and slammed it on the table.

She sighed before sparing only a glance at him, taking stock of how many were now looking at them.

"Not here," she whispered. "Eat and then we'll talk."

He had never eaten so fast.

She took her sweet time, not seeming to care in the slightest that he was impatiently drumming his hands on the table or bouncing his leg beneath it. It was as if she wasn't intimidated by him anymore despite his best efforts of glowering at her from her side.

She moved with absolutely no purpose; just strolling about the halls at a leisurely pace. He wanted to scream as he followed behind her. Up and up they went until they reached the seventh floor. Once he realized they were at the Room of Requirement, he held back and scoffed.

"Oh no you don't, Granger."

"Do you want to talk or not?"

"Not in there. How do I know you're not just going to-"

"_Silencio_." The spell wrapped around his throat before he even realized her wand was out and pointed at him. He glared at her, taking a step forward. She didn't even so much as flinch.

"I'll remove the spell if you follow me. If you walk away, I'll leave it there and this never gets brought up again. Are we clear?"

He wished he hadn't been in such a daze when he left his room. Had he not been an idiot and left his wand on his night side table, he would have cursed her with a nonverbal spell. Yet he remained; quietly seething and plotting his revenge.

She nodded and paced in front of the empty wall until a door appeared. She opened it and gestured for him to go inside. He moved quickly and heard, "_Finite Incantatem_," as he crossed the threshold.

The moment the door closed, he pinned her against it. "What the actual fuck, Granger?" he seethed.

His anger spiked as she stared up at him with a bored expression. "Did you not enjoy yourself?"

His eyes widened, his fists flattening against the door. "We both did, but that's not an explanation."

Her chin tipped up and he scowled. He didn't think her nose could turn up any higher. His eyes flickered against his will to her lips as her tongue darted out to wet them. "I was bored."

He pushed away from her and raked a hand through his hair. She stayed where she was, arms folding over her chest as she watched him pace an arm's length away. "You sought me out in the middle of the night for a shag and then leave without saying one bloody word because you were _bored_?"

"You were the better choice."

He stopped pacing and stared at the ground for a moment while processing her words. Slowly, his gaze lifted to hers; a storm raging within him. "Excuse me?"

"I considered my options before I came to. I didn't trust anyone else not tell or expect more." She shrugged and finally, _finally _a blush crept onto her cheeks. "You were the best choice because even though we cleared the air, you'd still never want the world to know."

He stared at her, mouth agape with a complete loss of words.

She shook her head and he saw a tear run down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I wasn't… I shouldn't have… I'm so sorry."

She turned to leave, but his voice stopped her; hand on the knob.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

Her fingers thrummed the knob twice before she dropped her hand and turned around, eyes still on the floor. "That's what I was going to do. I was in the library for half an hour prior, working up the nerve and figuring out just the right way to word the proposition. The moment I saw you I thought about it and imagined you laughing at me and I just went for it. I expected you to stop me, but… Well, you didn't."

Her cheeks were as red as the Weasley family's signature hair color.

"You just came out of nowhere," he said after some time.

She looked up for a moment, but then quickly averted her gaze, her arms wrapping around her for security. "It won't happen again. I'm sorry, Malfoy."

He watched her turn and open the door with jerky movements. He cursed himself and hurried after her as she disappeared around a corner. He caught up to her in front of the entrance to Gryffindor's common room on the eighth floor. He cupped her elbow and grasped her chin softly, but firm enough to force her to look at him.

"Next time, Granger. _Ask_."


	2. Chapter 2

The second time was still a surprise. Simply because there was one.

For the duration of their break, they went back to their routines of pretending the other didn't exist. Since class wasn't in session, she had cancelled their tutoring time. The only time he saw her was in the Great Hall at meals or occasionally the library. She would either turn her nose up or casually pack her things and leave the space whenever she saw him enter.

He had begun to write off the encounter as a one-time thing and couldn't decide on whether or not it was for the best. He wasn't sure which irked him more.

The first night their sessions resumed he expected the dynamic between them to change slightly, but he was wrong. They met in the classroom McGonagall had allowed them to use. She had looked over his term schedule, made notes about his syllabi, and they had sat in silence while she studied. He had only been able to stare at his texts, unable to concentrate.

The third weekend into the term was a scheduled Hogsmeade trip. It was the first one he had signed up for since Nott wouldn't stop pestering him about needing to get out of the castle. He agreed. He could use the largest bottle of Firewhiskey Galleons could buy.

He had already arranged with her to move their session to Sunday, but she elected to just cancel it altogether as he had been doing well. So when she walked towards him and Nott in the courtyard on the way to Hogsmeade, he felt his stomach flip.

"Hello, Nott." She greeted. "Malfoy."

"Granger," Nott replied.

His voice failed him so he chose to nod instead.

"Are you coming to Hogsmeade too?" Theo asked.

She shook her head. "Not this time. I have too much homework."

"Didn't you agree our session was cancelled?" Malfoy said, watching her intently.

"I did."

"Then what are you doing here, Granger?" he asked. He felt a shiver run up his spine as a thought occurred. "Did you have something you needed to _ask _me?"

The way her chin lifted and the flicker in her chocolate brown eyes made his mouth dry.

"Yes."

They stared at each other, vaguely aware that Nott was looking back and forth between them, the tension thick in the air. He slowly stepped back to give them a moment, but kept an eye on them regardless.

"Will you be back for dinner?"

"I can be."

She gave a curt nod. "I'll find you after dinner then."

And then she was gone.

Nott gave a low whistle as he tore his gaze from her before they lowered to the sway of her hips. "What the hell was that?"

"Probably wants me to rewrite an essay. Last one wasn't good enough either," he said and gestured towards the other students who were already on their way through the grounds. "Shall we?"

* * *

It had taken every ounce of willpower in his system to pretend as if he didn't want to race back up to the castle and track her down. He let Theo do all of the talking which was saying something as both of them were the silent type. They ate lunch at one of the pubs and as much as he wanted to drown himself in Firewhiskey, he limited himself to a double and sipped it slowly.

By the time he and Theo returned, dinner was half way through. He walked behind Theo so he could turn his gaze to the Gryffindor table. No sign of her. The thought of her already in the alcove made it hard to swallow and his trousers feel too tight.

They ate together, listening to the others chatter around them. It felt as though time were moving at a snail's pace.

"You alright, Mate?" Theo asked.

He focused his gaze on his friend and wondered how long he had been staring off into space. "Fine."

Theo narrowed his eyes at him as if trying to figure him out or decipher what to say next. In the end, he seemed to give up and shrugged. They finished their meal in silence.

By now, most people were in their common rooms. There were a few groups in the tables near the entrance, but as Malfoy made his way carefully towards the alcove in the back, there were less and less people around. As he turned around the small corner to enter it, he felt a tingle sweep up his spine.

She was curled up in the large bay window. Her hair was swept to one side. She had a large blanket wrapped around her waist and a book in her hand. The snow clinging to the outside of the panes shimmered around her, giving her an ethereal glow.

"So you decided to ask this time," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

She closed the book around her finger to keep her place and simply turned her head towards him. The way she looked at him made him wonder if he had been wrong.

"You were _asking_, weren't you? Or did I misread?"

Her head shook and a few curls moved in front of her face. She pushed them back and he wet his lips as he recalled the way her skin tasted.

"No, you didn't misread anything," she said. "I just wasn't sure you'd come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why _would_ you?" she countered.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am not doing this all night, Granger. I told you to ask me and you did. So I'm here. If I didn't want this, I would not have come."

She eyed him for a moment and then nodded.

He took another look at her; the way she looked down at the floor and worried at her bottom lip. The way her finger curled inside the book that was clamped around it. The way her other hand twisted in her hair.

Whatever brazen attitude had overcome her last time was gone.

He smirked.

He made his way to the window seat and sat beside her. He gently took her book from her and set it behind them. He took her hands in his and she slowly turned to look at him. There was a fire in her eyes that sparked with his touch.

His gaze lifted and flickered to the entrance of the alcove as a few voices floated their way.

"No one will bother us," she assured him.

He had no reason to doubt her ability to ward the place from those she didn't want to find them. If she could avoid the Dark Lord and the snatchers while on the run, he was sure her magic was strong enough to repel a bunch of students.

"Nor will they hear us," she added.

He looked at her again and found the corners of her lips had pulled into a smirk.

"Do you even like me?" he found himself asking. A thousand and one curses assaulted his brain.

"Sex doesn't have to be about whether you like someone or not," she said, her voice clinical. Robotic. He felt her hands pull from his.

He held them tighter, refusing to let her retreat. "True, but I'm still trying to figure out how I even made your list. You've made it very clear that you're repulsed by me. Even though I'd keep my mouth shut, I doubt even you could do something so intimate with someone you loathe so much."

"I believe the repulsion was from your end," she said, getting to her feet, pacing

"Maybe at one time, Granger, but it's been a long time. I know you know that's true."

She stopped pacing and looked at him. "I don't want to discuss this, Malfoy. I just want…" Her cheeks reddened as she faltered to say the words. "Just while we're here. Once we graduate, we'll go our separate ways and take this to our graves."

She shuffled and looked down. He wondered if she was cursing herself for sounding so desperate. But a part of him understood. He recognized it as loneliness and it seemed as though this were her attempt to fill that void.

"Traditionally, Pure-bloods only have sex with their spouses. We're supposed to save ourselves until marriage."

He smirked as her entire body went still. It was as if he had petrified her. Slowly her eyes met his, filled with panic. "You…" she stammered. "You were…" She swallowed hard. "Oh, Merlin, I didn't-"

He chuckled. "Relax, Granger. You didn't take my v-card."

She nearly crumpled to the floor with relief as she looked away.

His laughter died in his throat as he took on her panic.

"You weren't a virgin, were you, Granger?"

"No," she answered immediately.

"Was it the Weasel?" he asked.

"I didn't ask you," she snapped.

"It was Pansy. Fifth year." He stood up, and tipped his head at her. "Your turn."

She huffed and held her chin high. "Fourth year," she muttered. "And no, it wasn't Ron."

Surprise colored his face and he narrowed his eyes. "Never would have thought you'd lose it before me." He chuckled again. "And you said it wasn't, Weasley so who-" He stopped as he remembered their fourth year and she blushed again. "Krum?"

And suddenly he was laughing.

She moved towards the entrance of the alcove and he shot forward to circle his hand around her wrist. "Wait, wait. I'm sorry," he said, trying his best to school his features back to his usual poise. "I'm not laughing at you; I just didn't think you had it in you. He's a celebrity and all that. Just didn't peg you for a fan girl."

Her brow shot up and she yanked her hand back, crossing her arms. "I'm a celebrity," she replied. "Or have you forgotten?"

And suddenly, the timid girl before him transformed. Her back straightened with Gryffindor boldness and her eyes blazed at him. She moved with intent; her pace slow but relentless. He found himself stopping only when his back hit the window next to where they had been sitting.

She held his gaze as her fingers reached for his waist. She undid the buckle of his belt and then moved to his fly. He watched her, his body reveling in her touch. His lashes fluttered against his cheek as her hand dipped behind the elastic of his boxers and gripped him. Her thumb hit the spot on the underside of the head as she gave a few good strokes.

He bit down on his lip as she withdrew her hand and pushed at the clothes on his bottom half. His eyes closed and his head fell back, knocking against the window pane as she dropped to her knees before him.

He'd only let Pansy do this once and it was awkward for both of them. The sight of her there, the feeling of her mouth on him had never felt right. It had been too intimate, too overwhelming. He wondered if it was everything going on at the time or the age, but as Granger's tongue ran up and down his length, it definitely felt right this time.

His fingers curled around the detailing of the window behind him. He let out a groan as her lips wrapped around his head and then slid down his length. From the heat of her mouth in contrast to the icy window at his back, he knew he wouldn't last long.

He had often heard the adult Death Eaters speaking about what they would do with their captives if the Dark Lord decided they could. He remembered hearing that they loved this; that it was their way to dominate them.

He knew it was all a lie. If anyone had power in this moment, it was Granger.

And judging by the way she moved her tongue in unison with her hands, he was sure she knew that.

"Granger," he ground out. His right hand reached out and thread through her unruly hair. His legs began to tremble and he swore he saw stars. "_Granger_," he warned.

She pulled away and stood up, a smug smile on her lips.

His eyes narrowed at her reaction and after a moment to focus, he reached for her. He spun so that she crashed against the window with his body pinning her there. His lips found hers and they moved together, expressing their common need.

With only minor difficulty, they managed to get themselves to a state of undress to suit their needs. She had shucked his jumper behind him had unbuttoned his shirt, but kept it on; her hands wandering over the hard planes of his torso. He had removed everything except her bra and thin undershirt.

A startled gasp filled the room as he reached down and grabbed her thighs. He pulled her away from the window just enough to lift her up and then promptly pressed her against it once more. She hissed from the cold on her skin and her body arched into his, her folds sliding over his for cock for a moment.

She wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles at his back to keep her in place. He had one hand on her hip, the other looped under her for support. Her head fell back as her fingers thread through his hair. His head nuzzled the curve of her neck and with another roll of her hips, Malfoy pushed his way inside of her.

They both stilled a moment; their bodies adjusting to the other. Without waiting for a cue from her, he began pumping away. Her breathy moans floated above him as he nipped and licked at her skin. Her fingers in his hair went back and forth from pulling him away to drawing him closer.

His teeth dragged along her skin a little harder than he intended as he attempted to drag it out until they could come together. She hadn't been as ready as he was, but as he bit down, her body trembled and she became wetter. He groaned against her skin and his movements became unsteady.

"Granger, I'm…"

"Do it," he heard. "Draco, I-"

The permission would have done the trick. The use of his given name from _her _lips would have done the trick if she had been fully clothed and across the room. Combined… It was a magic he couldn't comprehend.

He bit down on her skin hard enough to puncture and the metallic taste of blood hit his tongue. He heard her scream his name, but it was distant as his orgasm sent blood rushing to his ears, deafening him. He felt her walls constricting, pulling every last bit of what he had to offer out of him.

He collapsed against her, pressing her further into the window. His tongue lapped at the bite on her throat. Her thighs were trembling something fierce around him. They stayed there, panting, waiting for the moment they were able to even think about moving before doing so.

Slowly, he pulled back. He helped guide her legs back to the ground and when she was standing, he moved her hair from her neck. His eyes went wide at the mark he'd left. "I can conceal that for you. Or heal it."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "It's scarf season," she said. "Leave it."

His hand lingered for a moment, thinking of all the times he would be able to see the mark peeping around her scarf in class as a reminder. Slowly, his hand moved to cup her face before he leaned in and placed a tender kiss to her lips. She stilled for a moment and then relaxed. He didn't do anything other than pillow his lips to hers. He didn't want more in this moment; just the kiss. When he pulled away, it was only to rest his forehead against hers.

"We could move our Saturday sessions here," he whispered.

Her lips quirked, but she didn't say anything. He half expected a lecture.

He smirked, enjoying the way her hands felt as they stroked his chest idly, not wanting to move. "You're sure about this? The wanting it for the rest of our time here."

She gave a small nod. "We're good at this."

His hand moved to tuck some hair behind her ear, getting it out of her face. "Leave it to you to excel at everything."

With a smile and a sigh, she slipped from under his arms and scrounged for her wand. He sucked in a breath at the loss of her against him and watched as she cleaned them up and began to redress. He followed suit, taking his time, not really in any hurry to leave her side.

When they were done and presentable, she aimed her wand at the entrance, but his fingers curled around her wrist to stop her. "I do like you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He cleared his throat and squashed his embarrassment.

She searched his eyes as if she didn't believe him. He couldn't tell if she did in that moment, but she seemed to accept his statement. "I should hope so," she replied, a smirk rivaling his own rising to her lips. "I'd say you're somewhat of a fanboy."

With that, she lowered the wards and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Every time after that blurred together.

Their tutoring sessions no longer had anything to do with school. Except the desks. Malfoy had found thorough enjoyment in taking her with her robes on laid out on a desk. Especially the professor's desk.

It had been made even better with her ability to play the part in whatever role he chose for them. The icing on the cake was when she took the reins and came up with her own roles.

They had made great use of the library, the classroom, and various other secret passageways. He was envious about her ability to find them. He had always been proud of knowing the secrets of the school, but she was quickly showing him that he didn't know a damn thing.

One night in late March, after a lengthy session in the alcove, they found themselves sitting in front of the fireplace. It seemed as though somewhere along the way it wasn't just about sex anymore; there was a mutual need for companionship too.

"Why did you come back?" he asked her. "You're the Golden Girl. One half of the Golden Trio. I'm sure the Ministry would have given you any job you wanted."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. He knew those nicknames annoyed her, but he couldn't resist. "They did, but unlike Harry and Ron, I wanted to finish school. I still intend on taking an entry level position and work my way up on talent, not status."

"Why?" That kind of outlook was foreign to him. She gave him a sideways glance to check for mockery. He was only genuinely curious.

"To prove to everyone that I deserve it."

"You deserve everything they have to offer and more."

She snorted. "Awfully rich coming from someone who thought my kind obtained our magic through thievery."

His head tilted back before sighing deeply. "Your kind? We're both of the same stock."

"Should I find a time-turner and have you say that to me in sixth year?"

"I don't believe that anymore," he said, looking at her with conviction. She needed to believe that. "You do know that, right? Or _this _would not have happened no matter how desperate I was."

She smiled thinly before turning her attention to the fire at their feet.

"For half my life I thought magic was something that only existed in my head. It was in the books that I loved and in all the best movies." She closed her eyes as she smiled. "My eleventh birthday changed everything. Our tradition was cake and ice cream for breakfast that way it wasn't a load of sugar before bed. Mum had just placed the candles when someone knocked on the door.

"Dad came back with this woman in funny clothes. It was too early for Halloween and I told her as much." Draco smiled at the fact that even then, she was still speaking her mind. "She began to tell my parents about me, about magic, and the wizarding world and Hogwarts. I sat there and absorbed it all. She handed me a copy of Hogwarts: A History and A History of Magic, my letter, and instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley.

"When she left, we all sat there stunned for a moment. I begged Mum to hurry and light the candles so I could make my wish. I remember staring at those flames and vowing to whoever would listen that if the magic was real and I got to keep it, that I would study hard, absorb it all, and make sure whoever blessed me with this gift would see they hadn't made a bad decision."

Draco reached for her hand and began to massage it as tears fell down her cheeks. His jaw clenched as he remembered how bright and eager she had been before he opened his mouth and unleased his ugly words in her direction.

"By the time going to Hogwarts came around I had already been to Diagon four times and read every single book I could get my hands on at least four times. Then there was Hogwarts; my new home. This place was going to let me in; me. A little girl who had had no idea that this world existed.

"And then I was surrounded by so many others like me, only they weren't. Not really. Most were half-bloods. Most of my classmates already had some idea about this world. They didn't want to hear about how fascinating it was. To them, this was their every day life. They'd never known anything different. So I threw myself in my books and continued learning.

"Then the Purebloods came around telling me my blood was dirty and I was undeserving of my magic. That I had stolen it and needed to give it back to its rightful owner and be quick about it. I didn't even know what Mudblood meant until you said it to me. Ron had to explain it."

His grip tightened on her hand and he hated himself in that moment. He wished that he could find that time-turner she spoke of. He wished that he could go back and change everything.

"Most days I didn't let it get to me. I just kept studying, kept helping Harry, kept fighting. I knew the Pureblood ideology was just something passed from the ages. For all we know, the first Muggle-born really did come from a Muggle who stole magic from a Pureblood. I just pushed it to the side and told myself that if we survived this, if we won, the world would be better. I just had to keep going. I wouldn't let whoever blessed me down by letting it get to me."

He pulled her into his lap then. His fingers lost themselves in her hair as he kissed her. Her tears were salty as they rolled down her cheeks and coated his tongue. He clung to her, hoping to convey how deeply sorry he was for hurting her in the past. She returned his emotions with her own and then broke away when she needed to breathe.

He pushed the hair out of her face and then cupped her cheeks softly so he could see her. "I meant it at the beginning of the year, Granger. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve a damn thing from you." He watched as she turned her face into his palm and nuzzled it. "You're the one who deserves the world. I shouldn't even be so lucky as to speak to you, let alone touch you."

He tried to pull away as that realization came to him, but she pinned him down with her body and pressed a kiss into his palm, a hand reaching up to play with his hair.

"The past is in the past, Draco." She offered a smile as another tear fell. "If you can't forgive yourself, that's on you. But I do, I forgive you."

His thumb wiped away another tear and then swiped over her lips. She nipped at the appendage and something washed over him. There was a need between them as they moved to free up the right places of their bodies. It wasn't like their normal need for release that drove them together.

It was a need to soothe the soul, to heal, to show one another their true feelings.

It wasn't until after their needs had been met that it hit him. When she had come unglued from above him and then asked him to join her; until after it was over and she slid off of his lap and curled into his side that he realized.

He was in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

They had fallen asleep in the alcove and found themselves fully clothed, but wound together in a heap of limbs in front of the long-gone fire. The first rays of early morning light burned their eyes and roused them from sleep. They had parted for their own dorms only when it felt like they had to.

It was later that morning when he entered the Great Hall with Theo that he stopped in the middle of the entrance. Theo was headed to the Slytherin table, but Malfoy was looking towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione was there with her back to him, book in the air while she nibbled on toast.

He was over secrets.

Theo looked at him in astonishment before moving towards the Slytherin table by himself. Malfoy sat next to Hermione and plucked her book out of the air, making sure to save her place without folding any of the pages.

"Good morning," he said, digging into the plate that appeared before him.

"Good morning," she replied, looking him up and down. "What are you doing?"

"Eating. You should try it."

"What's wrong with your table?"

"You can't just bare your soul to me, sleep in my arms, and then expect me not to have breakfast with you," he said, enjoying the way she blushed at his bold words and low voice. "Very unbecoming of a gentleman such as myself."

She continued to stare at him in a very un-Gryffindor-like silence as she over thought the situation.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger. Good morning," Professor McGonagall said, approaching them.

"Good morning, Professor," they said in unison.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Never better. I think you might ought to open up the tables to all houses. That way people can sit with their friends without prejudice," he said, smiling at the Headmistress. "For the sake of house unity."

"Well, well, Mister Malfoy, I think that's an excellent idea. Miss Granger, I shall see you in my office when you're finished."

"Of course," she replied and then waved before heading to the table at the head of the room.

"Think I got you in trouble?" he asked, his eyes teasing.

She shook her head and began to eat. "No, it's my monthly report on you."

He nearly dropped his fork. "Seriously?"

"It was a condition of your pardon," she replied. "They want to make sure you're not squandering your chance at freedom."

He snorted and looked down at his plate, now only toying with his food. "Did you volunteer to be my tutor?"

"Of course."

Her matter-of-fact tone brought a smile to his face. "Why?"

"Because I know how to handle you. Anyone else would have protested and you would have rebelled against it as well," she said with a shrug.

She had him there.

"Touche."

She looked behind them and he followed her gaze to Theo. "We should either invite him over here or go to him," she said. "He looks miserable."

"We'll sit every meal together, all three of us, but let me have this one."

She nodded and picked up another forkful of eggs. She noticed his staring and raised her brow at him. "Yes?"

He wanted to tell her that he didn't care who knew about them. That he didn't care if the world told it couldn't happen. He wanted to touch her, kiss her even; anywhere, anytime without caring who saw them.

But his lips pressed into a thin line and he shook his head. "Never mind," he muttered and went about his breakfast. They spoke about their upcoming classes for the day and of the upcoming NEWTS, but he heard nothing. Instead, he pictured a giant count-down. Soon the term would be over and they would end. She'd been pretty clear about it from the beginning and hadn't given him any indication that anything had changed.

"Merlin, Draco, you're a mess," Theo said as he came to Malfoy's side at the entrance of the Great Hall. She had just departed for her meeting with McGonagall leaving him empty and numb.

"You don't know the half of it," he muttered.

Theo clapped him on the back. "You want to talk?"

"Not yet," he said and left for his dorm.

* * *

With the NEWTS fast approaching, their tutor sessions had actually turned into study sessions. A few times he had coerced her into some compromising positions, but for the most part, they just studied in silence. He would take anything he could get from her. He took the time to memorize everything he could about her.

The way she took her tea; three sugar cubes and a splash of milk. The way she read aloud from her book if the sentence or passage didn't make sense and repeat it until she figured it out. The way her brow furrowed when her wand movements for a certain charm didn't quite match what the book described. The pure joy on her face when it worked.

Most of all, he wanted to remember the way she laughed. The way she smelled of rose and vanilla. He wanted to make sure that every time he closed his eyes, he could picture the way she bit her lip as he sank into her core or the way her face fell when he sent her towards oblivion. He wanted to make sure that he remembered the way she sounded when she came for him; the way she sang his name like a prayer.

He knew that there was a final hearing soon after graduation commenced. He knew that if his time here didn't show he was capable of change and remorse for his actions, he'd end up in Azkaban with his father.

And yet, the closer they got to the end of the year, the more he realized he would gladly take Azkaban. He would rather sit inside a cell for the rest of his days, remembering his time with Hermione Granger than having to go through a normal life without her in it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoyed this little fic-let, but this will be the end.**

* * *

The last of their NEWTs had been on a Friday; the day before his birthday. They decided to go to Hogsmeade the following day to celebrate the exams being over and his nineteenth. Of course, only Theo knew that last part. For some reason he never thought to tell her and didn't feel much like celebrating it anyway.

In true Hermione Granger fashion, she spent most of the night quizzing them to reassure herself that she'd hadn't failed anything. She only ended up wallowing, thinking she'd failed anyway.

"Is this how you were during OWLs?" Theo questioned.

"No," she replied at the same time Malfoy said, "Yes."

She pressed her lips together and glared at him. "You won't be making fun of me when I fail and you'll see this worry was warranted!"

Even Theo rolled his eyes. "There might be a handful of things you can't do," Theo said, "but we all know failing a test will never be on that list."

She hiccupped and took another sip of her butterbeer.

It took all of his willpower not to lean over and lick off the froth that clung to her upper lip.

After drinking down their worries, they made their way to Honeydukes. They browsed the aisles and he quickly learned she had quite the sweet tooth. Yet despite telling him she loved everything she touched, she left empty handed.

He snuck away from them while Theo distracted her in another shop and purchased a large box of sugar quills. He knew they were her favorite above all else. And he had to admit, watching her taste them in class was _his _favorite.

When they returned to castle, they stood on the first floor before departing for their common rooms. "Malfoy?" she called, her voice stopping him cold. He turned to her and she bit her lip.

"Granger?" he returned.

"Listen, don't pretend on my account. Draco's told me your secret. Not that he needed to, neither of you are as clever as you think you are," Theo said, shooting them both a look. "Good night you two."

"You told him?" she breathed.

"If there's one person I trust in this world other than you, it's Theo. Trust me, no one else will ever know."

She was staring at him in a way that he didn't understand. It was as if she were seeing him for the first time. Her lips parted, but she must have thought better about whatever it was she was going to say and shook her head.

"I have something for you."

He looked her up and down. "Was that an invitation to search you? It won't be just Theo that knows if I do that."

She laughed and grabbed his hand before pulling him behind her. He followed her up the stairs to the seventh floor. The Room of Requirement. She paced in front of it and then a door appeared. She opened it excitedly and dragged him inside.

He didn't see what was inside. Instead, he pinned her between himself and the door first and foremost. His lips caught hers and he could taste the butterbeer on her tongue. He let his swipe across her upper lip, imagining there was still a bit a foam.

"I have something for you too," he said, reaching into his robes for the box of sugar quills.

Her eyes lit up as she took the box from him. She held it in her hand as if it were made of glass. She looked at him, head tilted to the side. "Why are you giving me presents on your birthday?"

"You know it's my birthday?"

"You practically flaunted it in everyone's face each year," she said with a smirk. "You used to get an exuberant number of packages from your mother. Ron used to practically drool when you talked about all the sweets you couldn't possibly eat."

"I didn't expect you to remember."

"It's also the day you went to trial," she whispered. "It was on the files."

She nodded, gesturing behind him and he turned. In the middle of the room was a small cake and a few packages that had been expertly gift wrapped.

"Happy Birthday, Draco."

He tore into the presents first. He unwrapped the biggest one first which revealed a stack of dragon scale journals. Five in total, each one crafted from a different dragon. The others contained an ink pot and quill; the quill made of dragon bone and a wax seal with his initials.

"Hermione, these are amazing. They must have cost-"

He saw her still at the use of her given name, but he wasn't taking it back now. "You deserve them, Draco," she returned, saying his name slowly; deliberately.

He pulled her in for a searing kiss, one that nearly crushed them both. Had he known she was an option as a reward for good behavior, he would have defected long ago. He wished he could go back in time and forsake the Dark Lord. He would do it all over again if it meant more time with her.

Despite it being his birthday, that night he tried to tell her with everything but his words that he was trying to be everything she deserved. That he wanted to be more than just a memory in a month's time.

He hoped she listened.

* * *

Had he known their last time was going to be the last, he would have done more. He told himself that the night before they left, he was going to tell her how much he loved her. He was going to pour his heart out and beg if necessary, so that she would change her mind and stay with him.

But he never got the chance.

The last time was two weeks before the end of term. They had received their NEWT scores and both he and Theo teased her about worrying when she received perfect scores. Then Theo had gave them privacy and they had celebrated in their own way in the alcove.

The next morning he came down to the common room after getting ready for the day. Instead of Theo, there was McGonagall and two Auror's in uniform. She was looking at him with pity and he recoiled. She explained to him that since the scores were in, the Minister was removing him to house arrest until his hearing in a month's time. She explained that there would be no visitors, but she would let Hermione know and get messages to him when she could.

For the next month he locked himself in his room, only eating when his mother ordered the elves to force the soup down his throat and close his mouth until he either swallowed or chocked to death.

He'd written letters to Hermione, but she either never got them or he wasn't allowed any in return because he received no response. By the time his hearing came about, he had made peace with the idea of never seeing her again.

He was numb to his surroundings as his mother and two Auror's escorted him through the Ministry and down to the room that would seal his fate. He remembered being sat in the chair at the center of the room, but he didn't see or hear anyone.

At one point he inhaled deeply, wishing time would go faster so he could just get to Azkaban already. But as he did, the scent of rose and vanilla attacked his senses and his vision snapped into focus. Every part of his being came alive as she walked into the room and took her place between him and the council.

"State your name."

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Miss Granger, you've already given a testimony at the trial last year."

Hermione's chin lifted slightly and he smirked knowing she was about to unleash a tornado of condescending jabs disguised as polite words. "I'm aware and I still stand by what I said. But I was also his tutor this year at Hogwarts and I would like to make some additions."

His smile faded a little as he saw the change in her. This wasn't the Hermione he had come to know since Christmas. This was the Hermione before that. The one that ignored him and barely spoke to him unless she had to.

It was after Hogwarts; she was done with him.

He crumpled in his seat.

"Draco Malfoy was a product of his environment," she stated. "That was determined when Lucius Malfoy took the brunt of the charges on account of his age at the time. It's no secret that he used to bully me, but if I can forgive him, then the rest of the world can. He has a brilliant mind and times were dark. The war left scars on all of us.

"During our first session, we made peace. We set aside our animosity right away and he was nothing but polite and cordial from then on. I've really gotten to know him in the last six months though. Not the Malfoy that I used to know as a kid, but the man that will be entering the wizarding world. He's seen the errors of his ways and he will be restoring the Malfoy name to something respectable and revered. It would be a waste of good magic and intelligence to send him to Azkaban when he's never done anything more than spew an ideology that he grew up thinking to be right."

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

She nodded and left the room without even a glance his way.

There was some deliberation before the witch with the gavel cleared her throat for his attention. "We had already decided before Miss Granger gave us that little tidbit, but you are hereby pardoned of all wrong doing during the war. You're free to go, Mister Malfoy."

He wasn't sure how he made it out of the room when he couldn't feel his legs beneath him, but he made it. His mother was there, drawing him in for a celebration of his freedom.

Over his mother's shoulder he saw her.

He slid out of her embrace and moved towards Hermione, his pace increasing with each step. "They made the right choice," she said, a smile on her lips.

"I love you," he blurted.

He heard his mother gasp behind him.

"I don't care if the world knows it or what anyone thinks, but I don't like our previous agreement. I want a lifetime with you, Granger, and so help me, if you say no, I'm going back in there and demanding a cell next to my father."

"I know."

"How?"

She inclined her head. "You told Theo about us. He's your best friend. If you could tell your best friend you were with me in any capacity, then I knew you loved me. Otherwise I would have remained a dirty little secret."

She smiled at him.

"I love you too."

He crushed her to him, pressing his lips to hers with promises of never stopping. He could hear the lightbulbs flashing around them; feel the heat from all angles as the reporters got their next day's headline. He didn't care.

He was right where he wanted to be.


End file.
